


A lazy Sunday Morning

by Khim_Azaghal



Series: Bristol [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sex, accidental anal fingering, tickling and retaliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khim_Azaghal/pseuds/Khim_Azaghal
Summary: This work has been partly inspired by this hot animated gif, and it's dedicated to my darling Lakritzwolf who needs distraction these days ;)Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lakritzwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/gifts).



** **

 

**Bristol, November of 2008.**

 

“Oh, man… that was-“

“Amazing, I know.”

“Ah, shut yer hole!”

 

Kili collapsed onto the mattress beside Fili, who was floating in the pleasant space of his afterglow.

 

A smug smile still attached to his face, the brunet asked: “So, I guess you liked it?”

 

Fili opened an eye and met an expectant stare.

“I won’t give you a grade, you eedjit!” he replied, just before tossing a pillow to his lover’s head. Kili snorted and threw the pillow back. 

Propped on one elbow, the Irishman let his eyes feast on the sight of his lover’s body from head to toe. Fili had closed his eyes again. The small smile still playing on his lips was accentuating his dimples, and it made Kili sigh.

Fili’s wavy blond hair, almost shoulder long now, was shining like gold in the early daylight. His broad chest was rising and falling slowly to the calm rhythm of his heart. He looked so relaxed and happy that Kili felt his heart swell with contentment. His glance followed the trail of blond-red hair leading to the soft belly Fili was so displeased with. Kili found it adorable. So lovely that he didn't fight the urge of caressing it. 

 

Fili stirred beneath his lover's touch, his smile growing wider. He mumbled, half-amused: “You still love my ugly beer gut?”

 

Kili shushed him, and Fili chuckled. “’Tisnot an ugly beer gut. ‘Tis the sexiest, softest belly I’ve ever seen, and I’m glad it’s mine and mine only to touch.”

 

“Dork,” Fili snorted.

 

“Dork yerself!” retorted Kili before playfully pinching the sensitive skin. Fili yelped and swatted the offending hand away. This outrage wouldn’t stay unpunished!

 

Without warning, the blond pounced. His fingers became claws with only one purpose: merciless tickling!

 

Kili understood how much he was fucked just a millisecond before Fili hit. His pleading ‘no!’ became more of a ‘hmmpffff!’ when all the air he had to breathe got punched out of his lungs.

 

Then, the torture began.

 

Kili was unbearably ticklish, and Fili knew it too well. Straddling his lover's stomach, Fili used his body weight to prevent Kili from moving and dug his fingertips into his ribs. Kili's reaction consisted in the most undignified and high-pitched squeak Fili had ever heard.

 

“Stop! Stooooop!!!!! Pleaaaaase!!! I’m begging you!”

“Resistance is futile! The more you fight, the more you suffer!”

“You vicious… l... little fuuuuck! I’ll hav… have my… revenge!”

“Surrender!”

“Never!”

 

Kili was now gasping for air but was still giggling madly, unable to stop. At length, Fili took pity on him and stopped the torture.

 

Panting, Kili waggled a threatening finger under his lover’s nose.

“Just wait… I find… my breath back! Just you… fucking wait!”

 

Fili huffed a laugh. “And then what? You’ll insult me in German?”

 

“Aye, I could do that,” Kili replied impulsively, before backpedalling. “But no, no, I’ won’t. You’d be too happy.”

 

“Awww, you know I like it when you talk dirty to me.” Fili did his best to pout without laughing.

 

“Pfff…. You’re just an insufferable brat. Ok, stop pouting! I surrender.” Kili crossed his arms.

 

“Yeah! I won!” Fili exclaimed cheerfully while throwing his arms in the air.

 

“See? What was I saying? Brat.”

 

“Maybe, but I’m your brat.”

 

Kili’s attempt to retort got muffled by a soft kiss on his mouth. Like every time, Fili had won this stupid game.

 

“Love?”

  
“Hmmm?”

  
“Get off me if you don’t want me to piss the bed.”

 

“God, you’re such a romantic… All right, I let you go.”

 

Once Kili had disappeared to the bathroom, Fili stretched with a yawn and snuggled back under the thick comforter. Being awaken by soft kisses was his favourite thing. A mind-blowing blowjob just after wasn’t bad either. This time had been a bit different, though. Something new in Kili’s technique had made his toes curl and his breath catch in the most delicious way.

 

Fili’s musings were interrupted by a cold foot pressed to his calf.

 

“Aaaaah! Fuck, Kili!!!” A triumphal roar of laughter answered him.

 

“I told you I’d get my revenge!”

 

“Ha! And who’s the brat, now?”

 

Another cold foot met Fili’s thigh, and he muffled a groan. Kili would have been too happy to hear him squeak.

 

“You started it, babe.” The brunet scooted carefully nearer, not desiring to be exposed to Fili’s retaliation.

 

“You pinched me,” muttered Fili, his nose already nuzzling the side of Kili’s neck, looking for a tender earlobe to nibble on.  “You, scoundrel.” The teasing tone of his voice and his hot breath against his skin made Kili shiver.

 

Two fingers walked through Kili’s belly hair up to his chest and stopped to tease an already hardened nipple, making the man take a sharp breath. He tried to shift to his side and kiss his lover, but strong hands pinned his arms to the mattress and held them above his head. An instant later Fili was on top of him, straddling his pelvis.

 

The hot and wet sensation of a tongue laving the hollow of his neck mingled with the firm hold of his wrists made Kili’s head swim agreeably. Sweet lips moistened his, light and teasing until the tip of Fili’s tongue sought access to his mouth. Kili let it in with a muffled moan, and he felt a delightful heat pool in his lower belly as the kiss deepened.

 

For a long time, Fili hadn’t dared to kiss Kili just after waking up, self-conscious of his morning breath. At length, Kili had misinterpreted his lover’s elusive attitude and thought there was something wrong happening. Something Fili was concealing. Things had tensed up, and they had argued quite harshly before understanding how ridiculous the actual reason for their argument was. Kili had said he didn't care about morning breath. At all. Fili had replied he found it gross, and they both had laughed.

 

Fili was hard again, but he wanted to take his sweet time. It was Sunday morning, after all. His favourite mornings since his encounter with Kili.

The last four months had passed so fast. Kili had stormed into his life like a cannonball and had brought sunlight and warmth with him. His enthusiastic support had given wings to the discreet Irishman. More self-confident, Fili had dared to take risks again. And it had paid off. At work, colleagues and superiors listened to him more and valued his ideas.

 

Being restrained by Fili's firm grip always turned Kili on, oh so much.

His man was stronger that he thought. All he needed was more self-confidence, and Kili was ready to give him everything he needed to help. Fili had brought him a stability he didn’t know he wanted. They lived in separate houses, but they had each other's keys now, and Kili loved that. One evening, he had surprised Fili with a meal for two cooked in the small kitchen of Henry's Street house, with him as dessert. It had been one of their best evenings together, hands down.

 

The delicious friction of his skin on soft cotton shorts was driving Fili crazy. He always went to bed naked, but Kili couldn’t sleep if he hadn’t at least shorts on. Right now, Fili was torn between the desire to tear the fabric apart and the one to keep Kili imprisoned within his grasp. He knew Kili liked it, and he revelled in it too. He had never found himself in such a position before. Being… dominant.  
Just thinking about it provoked a heat wave going straight from his head to the tip of his cock, and he left Kili’s mouth to bite his shoulder. A soft hiss from his lover urged him to quickly lick and kiss the red marks of his teeth to soothe the skin.

 

Kili whispered “Again. Please. Do it again.”

 

His tone was so urgent with arousal that Fili immediately complied, on the other shoulder this time. He sank his teeth more carefully into his lover's flesh and slowly increased the pressure of his jaws until Kili hissed once more with pleasure-pain.

 

Gosh, what were they doing? Still grinding against Kili’s groin, Fili rose his head and plunged his gaze into his lover’s.

 

“Do you like that?”  
The question was whispered in a tone where lust tried to battle a growing feeling of anxiety.

 

“Yes, “ Kili breathed before raising his head to kiss Fili. His lovely man needed so much to be reassured. Mouths crushed against each other, and the kiss grew into a battle of tongues and teeth.

 

Finally, Fili released his grip on Kili’s wrists to rest on his elbows. As he started his descent down the other Irishman torso, he noticed from the corner of his eye that Kili had gripped the bars of his bed’s headboard. This vision set Fili’s mind on fire. But they had to discuss that later. Now wasn’t the time. He had nipples to worry first.

 

Kili whined when Fili’s front teeth captured a sensitive nipple and clamped on it progressively until the pressure reached the point of pain. Fili was progressing slowly on purpose. Seeing Kili’s knuckles become white around the bars he was grasping while his neck was arching, exposing his bare throat, gave Fili the want to pleasure his lover with more slow torture.

 

A couple of minutes later, Fili had almost reached his goal. The cotton shorts vanished, leaving Kili’s hard sex exposed, throbbing against his belly and slightly leaking pre-come.

Fili couldn’t count how many times he had seen his boyfriend’s cock, but each time felt like the first one. His whole body was so beautiful. The subtle rippling of his abs when he was aroused, his long legs, the tone of his skin, the thickness of his eyelashes… Fili could go on for hours. But now it was time to worship this gorgeous body, and he lowered his head between Kili’s parted legs to kiss the inner side of his thigh.

 

A plea came from above. “Bite me there. Please. Do it.”

 

And Fili complied once more.

 

Kili's flesh inside his mouth muffled Fili's moan of pleasure. He felt fingers tangle in his golden waves, and he raised his head once again. His eyes didn't leave Kili's as he mouthed ‘mine' before kissing the tip of his cock. Pre-come glossed his lips, and he licked them slowly, making Kili's breath hitch.

 

Fili worked slowly on his lover. He wanted to make it last for his selfish pleasure. The feeling to be in charge of Kili's pleasure was overwhelming. He accelerated his pace only when Kili begged him to.

 

Then it happened.

 

A pure accident.

 

A sheer amount of saliva had made its way down between Kili's buttocks, and Fili was kneading one of them when it happened. In a perfect example of synchronisation, his thumb slid and breached Kili's entrance just as he was trying to relax in the hope of not climaxing too early.

 

The sensation caught the two men by surprise. Before Fili could withdraw his finger, Kili pushed his body down to get more of it. The feeling of having his boyfriend thick thumb inside him, even if it was just a knuckle of it, was overwhelming. It triggered a powerful orgasm and Kili writhed and whined, his fist shoved in his mouth to muffle a strangled cry.

 

Fili stayed in place until the last tremors of Kili's peak have faded away. Carefully, he withdrew his finger and looked at it pensively. Luckily, it wasn’t dirty, but the smell disturbed him.

 

He rose up gently from the bed and padded to the bathroom to wash his hands thoroughly.

 

When he joined Kili back in bed, the latter gave him a love-struck glance, still high on endorphins.

 

“You ok, babe?” Kili asked.

 

Fili muttered a timid ‘yes' before hiding his blushing face in his lover's neck. A lot of ‘odd' things had happened, and they wouldn't waste their time if they spoke about it.

 

“The… fingering. You didn’t do it on purpose, did you?”

 

Fili shook his head, still hidden in the crook of Kili's neck. He felt quite ashamed, but he didn’t know exactly why.

 

“I liked it, ” Kili said with a gentle smile.

 

“You did?” Fili was baffled. Then he realised. He felt ashamed because _he_ wouldn't have enjoyed it. Penetrative sex wasn't his thing at all. Each time with David had been a painful disaster. This thought was so firmly engraved in his mind that he had applied it to Kili. For no reason at all, he had also presumed that Kili would exclusively top. What had happened had somehow proved him wrong.

 

“Yeah. A lot.”

 

Kili’s answer brought Fili back to reality. Worried hazel eyes were fixed on him, making him stammer.

 

“I… I found it… disruptive.” Fili gulped hard. “I mean, I thought you were the kind to always… top.”

 

Kili chuckled. "Well, I won't say I don't like to top, but I also enjoy bottoming as well." After a brief pause, he added, slightly blushing "And you made me discover a kink I didn't know I had. This biting thing has been a total surprise. In in a good way.”

 

The two men looked once again at each other before snorting and chuckling like schoolgirls. Only an angry growl from their stomachs made them stop.

 

"The last one in the shower makes breakfast!" shouted Kili as he was already jumping out of bed.

 

“You cheater!!!” Fili exclaimed as Kili slammed the door to the bathroom shut with a devilish laughter. “Do you hear me, you [cúl tóna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyfx0gUALxk)? You’ll pay for this!”

 

“Promises, promises!” teased Kili from the shower.

 

Two minutes later, Fili was folded in half with laughter, savouring Kili's high pitched yelp. A malicious person had shut off the heater.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work hasn't been betaed at all! I hope you enjoyed reading it at least as much as I enjoyed writing it :)
> 
> Now, settle comfortably and let's have a little chat around a cup of tea. I'd love to read your thoughts.


End file.
